Karaoke with the Cullens
by Cullens the name.Dani Cullen
Summary: very eventful


Karaoke with the Cullen's

Title explains it all 

**dani cullen**

**Edward**

_Bella_

Alice

_**Emmett**_

_Rosalie_

Jasper 

_**Esme**_

Carlise

Ok, kids, this is what we're going to do. Esme and I are going to chose randomly who goes in each order and the first person is….

_**Emmett!**_

_**Great…why am I always first?**_

[Chorus: x2  
Soulja boy up in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe  
Now watch me yeah!  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me yeah!  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me yeah!  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me yeah!  
(crank that soulja boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja boy up in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super man that hoe  
Then watch me crank that Robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haters man  
When I do that soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank that dance  
(now you)  
I'm jocking on your bitch ass  
And if we get the fighting  
Then I'm cocking on your bitch ass  
You catch me at your local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haters get mad cause  
"I got me some bathing apes"

[Chorus x2

[Verse 2:  
I'm bouncing on my toe  
Watch me super soak that hoe  
I'm gonna pass it to Arab  
Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)  
Haters wanna be me  
Soulja boy, I'm the man  
They be looking at my neck  
Saying it's the rubber band man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly

[Chorus x4

[Hook:  
Aim to clean up in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that Roosevelt  
And super soak that Hoe i [x10

Aim to fresh up in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch i [x6

[Chorus

(After this Rosalie runs into the other room while saying something about getting Emmett back….)

Next up is…

EDWARD!

(bella was clapping and Edward was mumbling to himself)

hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
i wish it was cool in me  
but so far has not been good  
it's been shitty  
and I feel awkward as I should  
this club has got to be most pretensiously  
since I thought you and me  
well I am imaging a dark lit place  
or your place or my place

(bella is blushing and Edward is dazzling her)

Well I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
cause you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

i hold out for one more drink  
before I think I'm looking too desperately  
but far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
if one thing really means one  
this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
that would be cool with me  
well I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
or your place or my place

I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
because you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

(everyone starts clapping and bella jumps out of her seat and kisses Edward, by this time Rosalie has come back into the room)

We are all very excited for this next singer. This person has won our show every year… up next we have Alice!

(alice jumps up and the song starts instantly b/c alice sings this song all the time)

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

(everyone claps and alice curtsies and jumps off the stage)

Up next is a person new to this so lets welcome BELLA!

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

[Chorus:

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

(everyone sits in awe and then thunderous applauding)

Up next is Rosalie!!!

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

(Emmett is in awe and everyone else is laughing at Rosalie's performance for her trying to make Emmett embarrassed)

I'm next!!!

Ok. Fine Jasper you can go next.

Yay!

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Up next is Carlise and I

It started way back in third grade. I used to sit beside Emma Lue  
Gates. Pink Dress, matching bow and her ponytail. She kissed me on the  
school bus but told me not to tell. Next Day I chased her 'round the  
playground. Across the monkey bars to the merry-go-'round. Emma Lue got  
caught passing me a note. Before the teacher took it, I read what she  
wrote.

CHORUS  
Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do. Well  
then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, If you want to. I think  
this is how love goes Check Yes or No.  
  
(both of them sing)

Now we're grown up and she's my wife. We still like to kiss with  
stars in our eyes. Ain't much changed I still chase Emma Lue, up and  
down the hall, 'round the bed in our room. Last night I took her out in  
a white limousine. Twenty years together she still gets to me. It ain't  
even been that long ago, since it got started, with just a little note.

CHORUS  
CHORUS


End file.
